Many van-style vehicles are utilized as commercial vehicles for such purposes as delivery vans or portable work sites. When used in this fashion, there is often a need for a file cabinet to be located internally of the van for storing work orders, invoices, etc. There is also often a need for a miniature desk at which a driver or workman using that van may do the paperwork associated with the use of the van.
There have been vehicles which contained storage cabinets, but those cabinets have, for the most part, not been useful as file cabinets because of their size and shape. Those cabinets have also been inappropriate as desks or writing surfaces because of their size, contours and location. Examples of such vehicles containing storage cabinets may be found in Daniels U.S. Pat. No. 3,177,033; Daniels U.S. Pat. No. 3,022,107; Belsky U.S. Pat. No. 3,356,409; and Kathiria U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,759. But, the storage boxes disclosed in these patents, while suitable for storing objects, are not suitable as either filing cabinets or as desk writing surfaces.
Wynn U.S. Pat. No. 4,087,126 discloses a lockable security compartment mounted on the front console of a van-type vehicle, but the security compartment of this patent is again, because of its size, shape and location, not particularly appropriate as a file cabinet or as a desk writing surface.